


Hi.

by Nevermoree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: "in a world where you have your soulmates’ first words tattooed in your skin, he, obviously, has… well, that."





	Hi.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the Shance month "Introductions" ♥  
> I want to thank [Maye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_Malfter/profile) for check the grammar ♥  
> Also... my first fanfic in english and It's Shance, YAY!

     Lance hates it. He hates it so much. The mark in his skin, that word, he hates it and he hates the whole world. Because in a world where you have your soulmates’ first words tattooed in your skin, he, obviously, has… well, that.

Hunk has a “Your friend is really stupid…” in his back, Pidge has a “You’re really short, how cute” in her wrist and even Allura had an amazing “Well, hello, princess” in her forearm.

But he?

He has a freaking “Hi”.

It could be anyone, the grandma from the store, his neighbor, the guy of the bus station who sells the tickets. Anyone!

And it's the worst, because his heart always beats fast when he hears that word and he wonders if it’s that person. Sometimes he says “Hi” in return, but sometimes he goes with things like “What a wonderful day” or even “Mi mamá me dijo que no hable con extraños”. Because who knows? Maybe there’s a cute lady with those words, just for him.

But, it’s tired, because it never is _his_ person…

 

Lance goes to the cafeteria with Hunk and Pidge, it’s their first day of university and Lance has lost the count of the times that he heard a “Hi” because, well, introductions and all that…

Lance stabs the meat with his fork. He’s not going to answer to any other “Hi” because he’s done, he doesn’t want to know about soulmates and all that, he doesn’t need a partner, he just needs cats, like, a lot of cats.

“Guys, my brother is coming, I think he wants to eat with us or, I don’t know, say hi” Pidge says and Lance groans because he doesn’t want him to say hi!

“Hi guys” says Matt while he takes a seat. Lance is trying to stab a poor vegetable “They’re my friends, Shiro and Keith, Shiro, let me introduce you, this cute boy over here is Lance…”

“Hi” says the guy and Lance can see a hand in front of him and he has to blink.

_Oh, yes, a handshake, yes, yes._

He grabs the hand and looks at the man, because, _manners maketh men._

And.

Holy crap.

He’s so…

“Shit, I’m gay for you” Lance says, no thinking “I mean… sorry” he moves his hand away, because, really Lance?

The man in front of him blinks a couple times and then he starts to laugh.

“Hey, Shiro, don’t laugh, he’s my friend, I’m going to punch you in your pretty face if you don’t stop” Says Matt.

“No, sorry, I didn’t mean to… It’s just…” Shiro unbuttons the first three buttons of his uniform and then…

“Oh my god” Lance squeaks, because in Shiro’s chest are the words ‘Shit, I’m gay for you’.

It’s happening.

“Dude, I’m really sorry for my first words” says Lance, because, really, poor man.

“No, it’s okay, I like them” Shiro smiles.

“To be fair, I hated you for this” and Lance shows his right shoulder with the ‘Hi’.

“I’m sorry” Shiro whispers, gently touching the mark in Lance’s shoulder.

“Shit, I’m so gay for you” Lance repeats with a grin in his lips.

“Your friend is really stupid…” Says Keith, apparently to Hunk.

“Yes, yes, sometimes he is” replies Hunk and then there is a squeak, but Lance isn’t paying attention, because he just wants to see into Shiro’s eyes and take his hand.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too” Says Lance and Shiro laughs, then he leans into the table looking for Lance’s lips.

“I can’t help falling in love with you” Shiro replies before they kiss.

 

Shiro always loved his soulmate’s first words, because “Matt, you can be handsome, but, I’m going to turn my soulmate gay, okay? I win, even if you date the hottest girl in school, I win”.


End file.
